<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【皇权富贵】全时便利店 by Still_Hungry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820444">【皇权富贵】全时便利店</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry'>Still_Hungry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS, 丞昊 - Fandom, 叁肆 - Fandom, 皇权富贵</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>//奇奇怪怪的现实向<br/>//莫名其妙的破镜重圆<br/>//魔芋爽✖️QQ糖</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>范丞丞/黄明昊</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【皇权富贵】全时便利店</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>范丞丞睁开眼睛醒过来的时候，觉得这个世界好像突然变得有些不一样。</p><p>他努力适应着头顶明亮的光线，试图分辨出自己现在处于哪里，可惜光线太过刺眼，他怎么努力也无法完全睁开眼睛。</p><p>想要伸出手掌遮挡一些，却感到更加诡异，诡异的同时他听到了一阵哗啦啦的声音从自己身上传来，像是，他有点不敢想。像是某种食物包装袋摩擦发出的声响。</p><p>避着眼睛适应了五分钟，他终于得以缓慢睁开眼睛，看清他现在所处的环境之后范丞丞吓了一跳。面前是琳琅满目的货架，上面摆满了饼干糖果等甜口零食，在环顾四周，什么情况，为什么我的四周都是魔芋爽？</p><p>正当他脑子一团浆糊的时候，不远处传来了一声甜美但没有感情的欢迎光临，范丞丞顺着声音看过去，一对情侣从门口走了进来。男生搂着女生说说笑笑，而女生拎了一个小购物筐，他们两个开始挑选起了商品。</p><p>小情侣进来的位置是一个玻璃大门，门外漆黑一片，看不清外面的状况，只知道此时似乎已接近深夜，一块招牌在门外向着他看不见的方向散发着温馨的光。除了范丞丞面前的货架之外，他的东北方向还有一排冷柜，饮料啤酒矿泉水种类齐全，整整齐齐码放在里面。透过货架的缝隙，范丞丞看到了一个小小的收银台。</p><p>这里是一家便利店。他好像从来没有从这个视角看过世界，但似乎这个环境，他曾经来过，是什么时候呢？一瞬间问题像突然而来的天降大雪，把他的脑袋挤占得满满当当，一片空白。</p><p>直到女性的声音突然出现在了他的耳边，他才想起或许可以向别人求助，希望他们不要被自己吓到。</p><p>“你好！你好！我想问下，这里是哪里？”范丞丞向女孩大声求助。</p><p>当女孩低下头看向他的时候，他突然感到一阵毛骨悚然，开始有点希望他刚刚没有发出声音了。自己的身高还算优越，和女生面对面的时候，一般是他低下头俯视对方，可现在一切颠倒了过来，面前的女生不仅看起来十分高，且看起来十分庞大。</p><p>女生目不转睛地盯着他看了一会，看得范丞丞一动也不敢动，过了好一会，她才突然开口，“亲爱的，你有听见什么声音吗？”</p><p>女孩的男朋友闻声而来，一脸狐疑地环顾四周，“没有啊？”</p><p>于是女孩也不确定了，只当自己是幻听，这着实让范丞丞松了一口气。可下一秒他的心又悬了起来，女孩的手伸向了他，把他从货架上拿了下来。什么情况！这到底是什么情况，范丞丞借着女孩身后的镜子看到了自己的模样。</p><p>如果我有罪，请让上帝责骂我，殴打我。为什么让我变成一包魔芋爽！</p><p>这是梦吧是梦吧，范丞丞看到镜子的一刹那冷汗都下来了，他突然意识到自己所处的情况甚至比刚刚还要更危机，此时此刻他正在被一个顾客拿在手上，如果被买了回去......范丞丞猛烈的摇了摇头，别想了！</p><p>这一摇头导致女孩手中一滑，啪叽一声，范丞丞掉在了地上。我去！范丞丞吓了一大跳，但所幸似乎因为是魔芋爽，所以并没有痛觉。</p><p>他被一只粗糙些的手捡了起来，男生拿着范丞丞向自己的女朋友询问，“你想吃这个？”</p><p>范丞丞想要故技重施，再次摇晃起了脑地。可奈何男生把他攥的紧紧的，他动弹不得，也无从脱身。</p><p>拜托拜托，别吃我，范丞丞颤抖着在心里祈祷。</p><p>“算啦，这个口味好奇怪，而且吃辣的会长痘，不吃了。”女孩摆摆手。</p><p>感受到自己回到了货架上，范丞丞松了一口气，感谢上帝让我生得这么辣。</p><p>等他的心跳平复，再次环顾四周，这才发现男孩把他放错了货架，现在他被一堆糖包围了。正好，转换转换视角。他再仔细观察了下周围，一包奇怪的糖果似乎在他的视野里格外显眼。那是什么？范丞丞眯起双眼试图看得更清楚一点。</p><p>“牛...奶...味...QQ糖？”，在一字一顿念完包装袋上的字眼之后，范丞丞没忍住脱口而出，“卧槽，这什么奇怪的口味！”</p><p>自己出道之后不吃零食多年，还真不知道旺仔什么时候出了这么诡异的口味。</p><p>“酸辣橙味的魔芋爽难道就不奇怪了吗？还好意思说我。”</p><p>明明是在吐槽，按范丞丞这个暴脾气变成了魔芋爽肯定也是个超凶的魔芋爽，可他听着这语气和声音，一下子忘了生气。</p><p>“扎斯汀！是你吗扎斯汀！”</p><p>突然的超大声嚷嚷让QQ糖吓了一跳，包装袋都抖了三抖，随即皱了皱。虽然QQ糖没有眉毛，但范丞丞觉得那黄明昊就是在皱眉。</p><p>“范沉沉？”</p><p>还真的是Justin啊！一下子范丞丞就开心了，一个人变成食物是悲剧，和男朋友一起变成食物那可就是浪漫的爱情剧了啊！</p><p>“我天，你也变成食物了吗？”</p><p>说完这句话的瞬间，好像有什么东西突然刺痛了范丞丞的心。奇怪了，他想，不是说没有痛觉吗，可怎么现在觉得心里在隐隐作痛？</p><p>哦，他想起来了，说男朋友有些不严谨了，应该说，是前男友。</p><p>和前男友这么熟络的打招呼似乎有点神经大条，但看看他们现在的状况，好像又发生什么都不应该感到奇怪。</p><p>看着沉默了的QQ糖，魔芋爽似乎也不知道再说什么，挂在货架的挂钩上，烦闷的晃荡了起来。</p><p>“你别晃了”，黄明昊的声音从旁边传来，“晃得我心烦。”</p><p>“哦......”范丞丞包装袋的角停止了晃动，和旁边的食物摩擦发出了微弱的窸窸窣窣，听起来委屈得不行。</p><p>黄明昊在心里叹了口气，体内滚落了几颗乳白色的牛奶味QQ糖，“现在我们最需要优先解决的问题，就是......”</p><p>“怎么逃脱这里。”<br/>“你当时为什么要和我分手。”</p><p>他们两个同时开口，又同时愣住。范丞丞心里不住的埋怨自己，听到自己这样说，Justin肯定又会说我幼稚了，明明现在身处险境，稍微一不留神就有被打开吃掉的危险，自己却还在想这些情感上的纠葛。</p><p>“因为你将要去和别的魔芋爽一起书写专属于你们的故事了。”</p><p>虽然黄明昊说得隐晦，可范丞丞还是一下就听明白了他在说什么。</p><p>他叹了口气，在这件事上他确实是做的不太对了，明明黄明昊拿出了充足的理由劝说他，不要做这种高风险却不一定高回报的事，可他最后还是义无反顾地选择接下了那个剧本。</p><p>深夜的便利店没什么人，除了刚刚那对情侣之后直到现在都还没有顾客再进来过。现在或许是冬天，玻璃门外的风呼呼作响，卷起门外街道上的枯黄落叶从他们面前跑了过去。收银台边缘放置的暖柜打亮暖黄的灯，里面白白胖胖的包子散发着诱人的香气。而这里唯一还算得上人类的收银员坐在收银台后面，虽然手里紧握着的手机屏幕还亮着，可他本人似乎已经响起微微鼾声，沉沉睡去。</p><p>冬夜的便利店在牛奶味QQ糖说完那句话之后，变得安静，似乎就连各种机械设备的嗡嗡声响都被门缝吹进来的寒冷捂住了嘴，发不出一丝声音。</p><p>过了不知道多久，范丞丞打破了平静。</p><p>“其实你之前和我说的那些理由，那些原因我都听进去了，那个剧本我也拒绝过很多次。可是......”他稍稍停顿了下，似乎想要从这短暂的停顿里汲取一些勇气。</p><p>“我的心里总是有一个声音，让我无法忽视。他和我说，去感受一下吧，去感受一下同性恋以同性恋的身份存在的时候，是什么样的。我就是想感受一下，如果世界能接受我同性恋的身份，我本可以是什么样的。”</p><p>“我知道我的想法总是特别幼稚......”</p><p>范丞丞说完之后，便利店内又陷入了安静。黄明昊很想开口，但心里一团乱麻，不知道如何找到突破口。可他知道，范丞丞还在等待他的回应，他一定要开口。</p><p>“可是那些在这个作品中本该表达出来的情感，在影视作品里是不可能展现给大家的......”他尽量使自己的语气缓和，可当说出口，听起来还是那么死板教条。</p><p>魔芋爽的袋子弯了弯，黄明昊知道他那是在点头。难得范丞丞这么温顺，他在心里默默地叹了一口气。</p><p>“你好傻。”QQ糖听起来有些生气，好像又有些伤心。</p><p>“我知道。”魔芋爽的内在似乎因心痛而碎裂，发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。</p><p>“可是我还是配不上你。”</p><p>听到黄明昊这么说范丞丞猛地抬起了头，“你说什么！”</p><p>“你......”范丞丞突然想起了前两天发生的事，过了一会才重新开口，“你如果告诉我你是因为那件事，觉得不能拖累我，所以才和我说分手，我真的会生气。”</p><p>他扭头瞪了一眼不远处那包小小的QQ糖，“生产QQ糖的厂家偷工减料，和其他分量充足的QQ糖又有什么关系呢？”</p><p>这不是一个恰当的比喻，可黄明昊还是听懂了他的意思。</p><p>“我是知道你的，我比那些隔着屏幕去了解你的人更明白你。”</p><p>黄明昊还没反应过来，QQ糖包装袋便被身旁的魔芋爽用力撞了一下。他不由得微微晃动，里面满满的糖过来滚去，碰到包装袋内壁，发出闷闷轻响。</p><p>“再说，成年后你的工资卡一直都放在你妈那里，不是吗？”</p><p>黄明昊突然从心底里升起一丝酸楚，从小到大他都是一个人在面对问题，上寄宿学校，去国外练习。生活把他捶打成钢铁般的模样，让他无数次对自己说哭不能解决任何问题。可当范丞丞出现在他身边，和他说“我理解你”的时候，他才意识到，当有人在自己左右，哭似乎也可以是一个解决问题的步骤，那就是释放压抑在心底里的情绪。</p><p>是啊，他一直都是这么陪伴在自己的身边。即使自己不知道为什么变成了一包QQ糖，他都会出现在自己的隔壁，对自己说，嘿，你看，我也在这里。</p><p>“黄明昊”，得不到回应的魔芋爽听起来有些难过，“黄明昊，我们和好好不好。我好喜欢你，即使你变成了QQ糖我也好喜欢你。”</p><p>这一句一出来直接把黄明昊蓄在眼眶里的泪水又放了回去。他在笑，但是他现在是一包QQ糖，他不知道范丞丞看不看得出他在笑。</p><p>范丞丞看了看远处没什么动静的QQ糖，不知道为什么，他感觉到了，黄明昊现在正在笑。</p><p>QQ糖终于开了口，说，“我们刚刚提出了两个问题，你的问题解决了，如果我的问题也解决了的话，我们就和好。”</p><p>魔芋爽不满地抗议，“谁知道怎么逃脱这里！你不能把这个我们的感情和这种无解的答案相关联，这不公平。”</p><p>一阵清脆的铃响，伴随着欢迎光临。接着范丞丞的话音，便利店的玻璃门被打开。他看到了门口那两个穿着黑色羽绒服的身影。</p><p>他突然想起来了，想起了两年前的那一天，他转头向着着Justin，“Justin！你还记不记得......”</p><p>“嘘”，Justin紧张地说，“不要说话。”</p><p>范丞丞知道，他想起来了。</p><p>17岁的范丞丞和15岁的黄明昊跑了进来，他们在袖子里偷偷地牵着手，像是背着大人干坏事的小孩。也是，那个时候本来也就还是两个小孩啊。</p><p>他们跑了进来，带进来一股寒风，吹得货架上的范丞丞头脑清醒。</p><p>“喂，范丞丞”，15岁的Justin开口，“这里有一包味道好奇怪的魔芋爽。”</p><p>17岁的范丞丞笑着，握紧了牵着的手，“你看这里，还有一包味道很奇怪的QQ糖。”</p><p>货架上的范丞丞难以置信的看着面前的他自己和自己牵着的Justin。曾经在18年那个他们确定关系的冬夜发生过的熟悉对话，又重新传进了他的耳朵里。</p><p>便利店里突然想起了淡淡的音乐，When I was young I'd listen to the radio, waiting for my favorite songs......</p><p>眼前的画面像是复刻的电影，唤醒了他脑海中的记忆，原来他记得，他记得今晚发生过的每一个细节。</p><p>接下来，他们会拿起这两袋奇怪的零食，走出门外，而当他们走出去的时候，天空开始下起了雪。</p><p>现实和他记忆中一模一样，当他被15岁的黄明昊握在手里，跨过便利店玻璃门的那一瞬间，范丞丞突然感觉到身体正在从魔芋爽中抽离，他赶紧回头望向手里拿着Justin的17岁的自己，却被身后黄白的明亮招牌夺走了注意力。</p><p>【全时便利店】</p><p>是啊，看到之后范丞丞笑了，塑料包装袋都起了弧度。不是这个便利店，还会是哪个？</p><p>随着离开便利店的距离越远，他的意识逐渐涣散，瞳孔里的霓虹灯招牌也模糊不清。等范丞丞再醒过来的时候却发现自己躺在自家的床上，手机上的日历显示的也是2020。而他和Justin的关系好像也没有任何改善。</p><p>直到双十一晚会排练的时候，范丞丞还在恍惚，怀疑这到底是真实发生过的事件，还就只是一场梦。</p><p>休息的间隙范丞丞感到有些口渴，迟疑了一会还是假装什么事都没发生过走到正在看手机的黄明昊旁边，“Justin，我要去一趟便利店，你需要买点什么吗？”</p><p>黄明昊停下了手中的动作，抬头看着他。即使手机屏幕上因为停止操作而英雄死亡，黄明昊都没有移开他的目光。</p><p>“我要一个酸辣橙味的魔芋爽吧。”</p><p>范丞丞听到之后愣了一下，看着黄明昊闪闪发亮的眼睛，一下子笑了起来，“好，我一会顺带买一包牛奶味的QQ糖。”</p><p>END<br/>&lt;本文共4586字&gt;</p><p>饱：<br/>这篇文章算是对我自己展开的一场自救吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>